The present invention generally relates to the field of providing protection to persons and, more particularly, protection from wind for persons in stationary locations outdoors, or other occurrences, such as blown sand, the sun, small objects and other such examples as may be encountered.
Recreational outdoor people are often looking for a way to enhance their experience. From recreational games to protective eyewear to barriers against the wind and other unwanted elements and interruptions. Popular on the beaches of today are large umbrella structures and fan-like structures mounted on poles to provide protection against the sun and wind. However, when set up, such devices are commonly capable of providing minimal wind protection. Consequently, beachgoers may be forced to carry a variety of instruments to produce a make-shift barrier to protect themselves.
Typically, beachgoers are loading items into their vehicle, transporting those items some distance to a final location and setting up those items on the sandy surface. Consequently, convenience, portability and functionality are key ingredients to any item designed for use on the beach. The ability to provide a complete wind barrier with the ease of use of a standard umbrella may provide a distinct advantage over other devices.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a wind umbrella capable of collapsing and opening like an umbrella for easy loading and transporting as well as easy set up, wherein the wind umbrella is situated horizontally on the surface, such as a sandy beach, and extends a barrier, generally quarter sphere in shape, perpendicularly from the ground up
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a wind umbrella, for providing a wind barrier with the functionality and convenience of an umbrella. The wind umbrella includes a central post, a spine assembly comprising ribs and support rods and a covering. Further, the wind umbrella includes a surface spike, connectors, hinges and joints, which enable it as a collapsible device and securely anchor the wind umbrella in the ground. In operation, the present invention provides a user a lightweight portable device which when opened lays horizontally on the surface extending a barrier, generally quarter sphere in shape, perpendicularly from the ground up.